Battle of Char (To Slay the Beast)
Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm ---- Zeratul's Warband |side2= UED Expeditionary Fleet UED Slave Broods |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Consort Samir Duran Unnamed cerebrate ---- Dark Prelate Zeratul |commanders2= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Second Overmind |forces1= Kerrigan's Swarm *Drones *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Lurkers *Ultralisks *Defilers *Mutalisks *Guardians *Devourers *Queens *Scourges *Overlords Zeratul's dark templar warband *Dark Templar **Zeratul *2 Dark archons *1 Shuttle *2 Corsairs |forces2= UED Command Fleet *SCVs *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *Medics *Vultures *Goliaths *Siege tanks *Wraiths *Valkyries *Battlecruisers *Dropships *Science vessels UED slave broods *Drones *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Lurkers *Ultralisks *Defilers *Mutalisks *Guardians *Devourers *Queens *Scourges *Overlords *Infested terrans |casual1=Not significant |casual2=Devastating; the main UED command fleet is crippled, as are their tamed zerg broods, who, after the Overmind's death, come under Kerrigan's control |battle= }} The Battle of Char was a decisive battle of the Brood War which marked the end of the UED dominance over the Koprulu Sector. Background Sarah Kerrigan had previously used her psionic powers to enslave the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, at the beginning of the Brood War.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. As the war drew to a close, Kerrigan, Duran and a Zerg force kidnapped Raszagal from Shakuras,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing the Web (in English). 1998. taking her to Char. Zeratul followed. Kerrigan offered to "allow" the Matriarch to return to her people if Zeratul and his Dark Templar assisted Kerrigan in destroying the second Overmind. History Kerrigan traveled to Char with the Matriarch as her prize, with the purpose of finally defeating the United Earth Directorate and slaying the second Overmind with her secret weapon. Duran reminded her that the Overmind could only be killed by Dark Templar attacks, but Kerrigan said her "secret weapon" would arrive on time. Duran said he still did not understand, when he received a transmission from an unidentified protoss carrier. "That's what I love about the Protoss... they're so punctual." said Kerrigan. Zeratul was commanding the carrier, and demanded to know why Kerrigan had stolen the Matriarch. Kerrigan was actually more interested in Zeratul. She needed him and his brethren to slay the Overmind for her. In return, she would allow the Matriarch to return to her people. Zeratul was suspicious, but Matriarch Raszagal appeared, telling him that the Overmind is their common enemy, and he must destroy it on behalf of their people. Zeratul reluctantly agreed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Other protoss had also arrived at Char, including Artanis, but they were not seen until Omega.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's initial forces on Char were accompanied by a small number of Dark Templar and gateways to summon more. A huge battle erupted, as the United Earth Directorate defended itself with the aid of its captive zerg. Eventually, Kerrigan's forces and the Dark Templar cleared away the Overmind's defense forces, and Zeratul personally slew it. Zeratul then demanded the return of the Matriarch. Kerrigan asked the Matriarch if she wanted to return to Shakuras, but the Matriarch said no. Zeratul was astounded. Matriarch Raszagal was clearly not herself. Kerrigan admitted that she had enslaved the Matriarch on Shakuras long before she met Zeratul there. The Matriarch had underestimated Kerrigan's psionic powers and fell under her control. She bragged that, by enslaving the Matriarch, she had been able to manipulate the protoss into doing her bidding. Zeratul said "we shall see" and was transported away by an Arbiter. However, Raszagal was taken away by the recall rift as well. References Category:Brood War battles